A trip with Fireheart
by Darkness567
Summary: Fireheart wants to take Brambleclaw on a mission with him to a neighboring clan and the clan needs help with border patrol but before they get there Fireheart wants to test Brambleclaw's skills with some training in between and see if he can take on the threat there will be oc's


A trip with Fireheart

Fireheart, Fireheart we have a message for you from wind clan. Huh well what it says? It says they need help with border patrol. I see border patrol huh interesting send me Brambleclaw. Huh Brambleclaw why him sir? Well because it would be more fun to have somebody go with me. Plus he was my apprentice after all. Oh I see okay sir. So you wanted to see me Fireheart. Yes what would you say if I said I was going on a trip to do a border patrol with wind clan would you want to come with me. Huh really Fireheart yeah let's do it. Good because I'm also going to train you on the way. Huh okay Fireheart. Meanwhile on the way to wind clan. So thanks Fireheart for letting me go on this trip with you. Your welcome ah and now that we are on the subject let's stop a minute. Huh how come Fireheart not that I'm questioning my teacher or anything just? Don't worry Brambleclaw it's nothing serious I just want to see where my apprentice is thus far since you are a warrior now. Oh okay I see cool. Plus I always wanted to spar with you Fireheart. Good see if you can keep up with me. Huh where did Fireheart go sniff his scent got you Fireheart. Huh not quite Brambleclaw that was close though. Darn he moved so fast. So let's see you on the defensive Brambleclaw hah. Oh no move phew that was close. Hah good movement Brambleclaw. Thanks Fireheart your good as always teacher. Sigh were done for now Brambleclaw let's continue moving and your attacks were flawless to. Really it was flawless Fireheart thanks. Your welcome Brambleclaw so the scent is getting stronger we should be getting there to wind clan border. Right Fireheart it is close just one path away right. Right Brambleclaw let's go. Meanwhile so here we are. Fireheart and Brambleclaw good you two could make it now we are sure that we saw Shadow clan cats approaching the area in numbers. I see okay Brambleclaw this is it the mission take down Shadow clan and help the border patrol. Got it Fireheart I'm ready to go. Meanwhile alert Shadow clan cats approaching the boarder. Get ready Brambleclaw here they come. I'm ready Fireheart let's go. Good I have an idea let's go back to back you take one side and I take the other sound like a good plan Brambleclaw. Yeah it does Fireheart let's do it. As Fireheart and Brambleclaw fight side by side they are eliminating numbers of the enemy cats. But soon the enemy falls back and they secured the border for now. Sigh good job Brambleclaw. Thanks Fireheart you did good to that's what I should've expected from my teacher. Hah but like I said before your skills are improving Brambleclaw. Awesome really you think so. Yeah I know so. Cough I know you two are probably having a warrior apprentice reunion but we need to talk strategy if they come back. Oh he's right Brambleclaw let's go. Right got it. Meanwhile so it seems we got lucky but I have a feeling Shadow clan will be back we have to be ready. Okay I have a question before we start. Yes Brambleclaw what is it. On what side do they usually advance from? Well sometimes they come from the right or the left area or in the center of the territory. Okay put cats of three on the right and the left area and I and Fireheart will take the center. Wow good job Brambleclaw it's a good strategy. Thanks Fireheart I mean I did learn from the best. Hah well put Brambleclaw well put. Good I see okay everyone Brambleclaw's plan will precede now get in position and move out. Meanwhile so do you think this plan will work Brambleclaw? I think so Fireheart I think so. Alert the enemy is advancing stay sharp. Okay here they come Brambleclaw stay sharp got it. Right understood Fireheart ready to go. Go Shadow clan attack now. As the enemy advances Fireheart and Brambleclaw are forced to fight alone and they got separated. Fireheart I'm coming. No Brambleclaw you stay and fight your enemy then if you need to come and assist me then do so otherwise. But Fireheart what if I can't beat him on my own. Brambleclaw what do you think the training was for. Right got it. So do you really think that warrior of yours really stands a chance against Razor? Huh yes I do I know he is going to win. You think so huh well Fireheart let's see how you do against me then. Huh how do you know my name? It's easy you're a thunder clan cat after all right. Yeah but what's your name since we are on the subject. Oh my names right well its Needles if you must know. Huh weird name if I do say so myself but that's just me. What Fireheart don't you mock me? Whoa that was close hey I have an idea so Needles is it well have you ever got your name mixed up with a porcupine or is that just by accident. Shut up Fireheart I will kill you. Sorry it's not my fault you look like a pine tree I'm just saying. You bastard stop mocking me. There I see an opening sorry but I won't lose to you. Suddenly Needles's life ended when Fireheart dug his claws into his chest and throat. Now good that's over with now to help Brambleclaw. Huff I see you put up a good fight Brambleclaw. Yeah you to uh what was your name again oh Razor was it. Yes but this fight will be over soon boy. Not if I have anything to say about it. Huh Fireheart of course you beat Needles huh. That's right Razor I did. I don't mean to sound rude Fireheart but I want to continue fighting Razor if that is okay with you teacher. Brambleclaw sure go ahead but I'm right here if you need me. Thanks now Razor where were we oh right I was going to kill you. Hah you think so well get ready here I come boy. Okay I see an opening take this Razor it's over. Ouch how did he get me from the side damn I guess this is it? Yes I did it Fireheart I beat him. Yes you did wow you have gotten stronger Brambleclaw you might even surpass me. Huh did you say something Fireheart? Oh yes you did excellent Brambleclaw good job mission accomplished. Cool we should get back to border patrol Fireheart and tell them we beat the threat. Yes we should let's go Brambleclaw. Meanwhile back at the wind clan camp. So I take it the threat was disposed of you two. Yeah we took care of them right Fireheart. Yes the enemy is taken care of mission accomplished. Good well you two look tired you can stay the night if you wish. Oh thank you but what do you think Brambleclaw should we stay for one night. Yeah Fireheart I think we should plus I do feel tired. Hah very well we will stay one night Brambleclaw.

Chapter 2

The next morning something strange happens. Alert we have an emergency. Huh Fireheart what do you think is wrong? I don't know Brambleclaw let's go see what they are talking about. Clan cat's we have an emergency Sunkit is missing as of last night. What impossible that can't be. Fireheart what does this mean I thought we took care of the clan threat. We did but I think this isn't any clan at all Brambleclaw I think it is rogue cats who took this kit. Okay then let's go after them Fireheart. Right WIND CLAN I and Brambleclaw will take this threat down for you and bring back Sunkit. No Fireheart you and Brambleclaw don't have to do that for us. No it's the least we can do since you let us spend the night. Fine very well take down this threat and bring Sunkit back to us. Right let's go Brambleclaw. Right behind you Fireheart. So Fireheart how do we find the cat who took Sunkit? Easy remember if it is a neighboring clan we find Sunkit's scent first. Oh right okay let me see if I can pick up her scent uh got it this way Fireheart. Hah good job Brambleclaw lead the way. Soon after they got there Fireheart and Brambleclaw met the rogue cat's that took Sunkit. There she is hey let Sunkit go. Hey guys look like we have clan cat's looking for this kit. We are not going to ask again let Sunkit go. Hah what are you two going to do about it? Fireheart let's dispose of them. Right my student let's wipe them out shall we Brambleclaw. Yeah let's do it. Suddenly within a minute the rogues were disposed of and Sunkit was saved. Hah looks like we showed them huh Fireheart. Yeah we did Brambleclaw now let's get Sunkit back. Right let's go. Meanwhile back at the wind clan camp. Thank you Fireheart and Brambleclaw for saving Sunkit for us. No problem but I and Brambleclaw really should get back to Thunder clan now. We understand and thanks' again you two. Anytime let's go Brambleclaw. Right see you all later. Meanwhile back at Thunder clan. Fireheart thanks' again for the trip I had fun. Yes me to and Brambleclaw you did good my friend. Awesome well good night Fireheart. Good night Brambleclaw sleep well.

The End


End file.
